Sage and the Avatar
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Two years have passed since the Fourth Great Shinobi war came to an end, peace has lasted and stronger bonds within the nation continue to flourish. Our hero's Naruto and Sasuke are on Journeys of their own, one of discovery and another for redemption, they both are suddenly visited by a Mysterious man with a blue arrow tattooed on his head...full plot inside Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE LEGEND OF KORRA THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

 **I was thinking about this crossover for awhile, I haven't seen many Crossovers...SO I thought I'd put my own spin on it...However I can't think of a good name, if you have one PM me and I'll give you credit :D**

* * *

 **Plot:**

 **Two years have passed since the Fourth Great Shinobi war came to an end, peace has lasted and stronger bonds within the nation continue to flourish. Our hero's Naruto and Sasuke are on Journeys of their own, one of discovery and another for redemption, they both are suddenly visited by a Mysterious man with a blue arrow tattooed on his head. Now the two descendants of the Sage of Six Paths have been called to once again face old foes and allies mixed with new enemies in a new world which are also known as Element Nations.**

* * *

 **So basically the premise of the Story...For some reason all the villains of Naruto have revived in Korra's world and Aang has come to the only two people strong enough to make the journey**

 **The Pairings will be**

 **Naruto X Korra  
Sasuke X Asami**

 **Enjoy the Pilot Chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Legend of Korra  
** _ **Meet the Sage's**_

* * *

It was morning, located deep in the Land of Lightning Naruto sat in a cafe drinking tea. His fame was now known from pillar to post and his picture was everywhere, and he stood out even more, his trademark bangs trimmed short and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm.

" _I wonder how things have been going back home"_ he thinks placing the mug down and looking off into the distance, after visiting Killer B he elected to slowly make his way back to Konoha but would stop by Suna and see Gaara since it has been awhile. It was hard to believe almost 9 months had passed since he walked through the streets of Konoha, although almost 18 months have passed since he and Sasuke last spoke. _"I wonder if we'll bump into each other soon"_ he thinks, the last time they spoke Sasuke had told them he planned to visit old Uchiha Strongholds to destroy all traces of Madara's plans encase someone tried to re-create the **Infinite Tsukuyomi**.

Standing up and stretching, he leaves the money on the saucer and a nice tip for the young waitress; he rushes out of the hut _"Time to get moving!"_ He thinks before suddenly vanishing.

 **_Sasuke_**

Sitting under a tree eating an apple Sasuke too has been considering heading to the leaf, he felt there was more he could do in his quest for redemption by aiding the village any way he could. His appearance and attire has changed greatly in the two years since the war ended. He wears a navy blue sash that is wrapped multiple times around his head, which ties his spiky hair down and once again pushes his hair over his forehead; he now wears a black high-collared shirt, his right forearm is wrapped in navy blue bandages, matching his forehead protector, he wears a midriff-exposing flak jacket similar to those worn in Kumogakure, which covers his right shoulder as well. He now wears tattered light blue pants, while his ankles are wrapped in bandages that wrap all the way around his open-toed sandals.

" _It's been too long since I had contact with the Village...Kakashi is probably pissed, Sakura will likely hospitalize me...and the Dobe will cry"_ he smirks tossing the core of the apple away and standing up. He reattaches his sword which dangles around his waist, his left sleeve flaps in the wind as he reaches for a tattered Poncho, unlike Naruto Sasuke never got around to getting the fake arm attached...however he has since learned to perform single handed seals to perform Jutsu once again showing his natural talent as a prodigy. Once the poncho is on the three necklaces, which are each coloured a faded green, red, and yellow, which stand out from the rest of his attire sparkle with the sun reflecting on them.

" _I owe them all more than what I've been giving them"_ he thinks to himself as he walks casually down the narrow path in the forest he had spent the night in, he feels a strange sensation flow through him like he could feel someone was talking about him somewhere far away. _"Maybe it's time my redemption journey ended and I began earning my place as a Shinobi of Konoha again"_

However he too vanishes suddenly

* * *

 **The Spirit World**

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruto appear beside each other, however since Naruto was running...he lost his balance and fell on his face "What the hell!" he yells before the two lock eyes.

"Naruto/Sasuke!" the two same in unison, Naruto hops to his feet and grabs the Uchiha by the collar "You Teme! Where have you been bastard!?" he yells as Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist forcing him to let go.

"I was on my way back the village...is this Jutsu your doing?" Sasuke asks and Naruto raises a brow as the two look around...the area reminded Naruto of Mount Myōboku.

"No...But it reminds me of a familiar place...where I trained in Sage mode" Naruto replies, they both feel a presence behind them and turn together. They see a relatively aged man close to his seventies, he was bald with a blue arrow tattooed on his head with the tip pointing to his face he had a chinstrap beard, his wore odd robes which where yellow and red.

"Hello, you do not know me but I know you" he says to them "My name is Aang" he introduces himself "I am sure you have many questions but save them until I have finished explaining why I brought you here" he says indicating for them to have a seat.

"Was that table and chair set up always there?" Naruto asks Sasuke who shakes his head, the three sit around the table as Aang begins his tale.

"Many years ago I ended a war between the Fire Nation and the Earth Nation, and in my later life I helped create a united city for all the Element Nations" he begins seeing their confused looks he decides it would be faster to show them.

Suddenly in their minds, Sasuke and Naruto begin seeing flashes of the Nations Aang spoke of, quick to understand this man talked of different Element Nations in a different world they listened to his story "Once the four nations lived in harmony, however over a hundred years ago The Fire Nation wiped out my people of the Air Nation and started a war against the other Nations" he says "Normally the Avatar, a being capable of mastering all the elements would calm the fighting...however I who had just found out that I was the Avatar of that cycle ran away and ended up freezing myself for a hundred years" he says showing them images of his disappearance "Without me the Fire Nation ravaged the lands and reduced the world in a state of terror" he glances at the two boys. "Anyway after I returned and with the help of the other nations and a dear friend of mine we defeated Fire Lord Ozai and my friend took his place and peace became a reality, and smaller events where avoided and family matters settled, I spent the rest of my life with my wife and three kids, however now with the new Avatar of this cycle it seems fate has intertwined...our worlds to be precise" he says.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks leaning forward "How can two different worlds suddenly affect one another?" he asks.

"I do not understand the details fully, but a spirit of your world and mine have fused" Aang begins "Using the power of your worlds " **Rinnegan** " and " **Rinne-Sharingan** " and my worlds " **Energy bending** " and "And working from within the Spirit world, many evil souls of your world have been given life in mine" he says and their eyes widen "The Avatar with all her might will have many trails she needs to overcome...but she will be no match for these enhanced Shinobi"

"Enhanced?" Sasuke questions and Aang looks at the Uchiha...

"Using Spiritual power, the Shinobi who are revived have had their power enhanced and what you call Jutsu capabilities enhanced" Aang says "I know this is a lot to handle...But the one you call Sage of the Six Paths believes you two are the only hope"

Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other "If we go to your world...will we ever get back to our own?" The Blonde asks for them both...

"In truth I cannot say for certain" Aang says honestly "Fate often leaves us with little choice, however closing one door doesn't mean others won't open" he says.

"You are right...we don't have a choice" Naruto smirks "I can't leave anyone at the mercy of our history" he states.

"Only two people have possessed the **Rinne-Sharingan** and only one had the **Rinnegan** too...Madara Uchiha" Sasuke says "If it's him then only we can defeat him"

"So that means..." Aang pauses and the two nods

"We'll help" they say together and Aang smiles placing his palms on their foreheads.

" _I will pass all my knowledge onto you, however 17 years have passed since my death...so be prepared for anything"_ He warns as the two are blinded by a light.

* * *

 **Republic City**

* * *

A week had passed since Avatar Korra arrived in the United Capital, in this short week she had discovered Pro-Bending; she joined the team known as the Fire Ferrets with Mako and Bolin who were brothers, raised as orphans after their parents death. She had also begun her training in Air Bending...with no success, Unlike Aang who was raised in an environment that nurtured Air Bending, Korra who had her mentors come to her was unable to grasp the culture, coupled with her Impatient nature seemed to have no grasp on the final element of her training.

" _I wish_ I _had Naga, all this walking is tiring"_ she sighs; walking through the park she sees a huge gathering of people. _"Wonder what's going on over there"_ she thinks allowing curiosity to take over and walking to the stage.

"Bring an end the Benders oppression of the non-Benders!" A Man on stage yelled as flyers rained from the sky into the waiting arms of the spectators "Amon stands for equality, no not just equality...all whose lives have been affected by Benders using their gifts to rule the city's streets through fear!"

"Not all Benders are like that" they all turn to see Korra who is making her way onto the stage "Just because a few misuse their powers doesn't mean all Benders are bad" she says.

"And you who is supposed to bring balance to the world, what do you do with your gifts?" he asks before smirking "Pro-Bending, shouldn't the Avatar use her power to help all those in this world, yet where were you when the Triad destroyed my home and killed my beloved?" he asks/demands "In fact how many people have suffered in the absence of the Avatar?" he turns to the crowd who all cheer "If you truly valued equality you would be the first to volunteer to have Amon Strip you of your bending" he declares.

"Strip my bending...Amon is an Energy Bender?" She asks but before he can answer the triad show up.

"All you Anti-Benders are about to be thought a lesson called no your place" one says cracking his knuckles, suddenly the car they arrived in is smashed and they all turn to see two young men in the wreckage, the dark haired one standing on his feet...the blonde one however had face planted

"Oww" Naruto mumbles getting up "He could have at least warned us about the drop" he says looking around ignoring the look of blank faces looking at him.

"I don't think he could control where we came out Naruto" Sasuke says "We seem to be in a park...on some kind of...Metal contraption" he says.

"It's called a car...and you two destroyed it!" the Triad member who owned the motor yells "Forget the non benders...Kill these guys!" he says and the two men jump beside him as he Fire bends while the other to Water and Earth bend at the two odd men.

Korra was about to jump into action to save the two guys however in the blink of an eye they were behind the Triad sending the thugs to the ground with a single chop to their necks.

"So these guys must be Benders" Naruto says while Sasuke looks at him with a face palming face, "In any case we should find this Korra Chick" he says and Sasuke shakes his head.

"No Tenzin first" Sasuke says, "According to Aang, Korra is a loud mouth, sarcastic over confident idiot" he says too which Naruto says "I think he said she was spirited" followed by Sasuke saying "People call you "Spirited"...I rest my case"

"Um...Excuse me what do you want with me?" Korra asks deciding to ignore the Raven haired one who insulted her "I'm the Avatar"

"You...I thought you'd be...older" Naruto says, "I thought you'd look stronger" Sasuke says and Korra gets and angry tick mark, this guy was on two strikes...one more and she would be arrested for what she planned for this guy.

"Yeah I get that a lot" she says "Anyway...what do you want with me?" she asks again, Naruto looks around.

"Not here...where can we find Tenzin...we can tell you both together" Naruto says and Korra points to a huge statue.

"He lives on Air Temple Island with his family" she says and Naruto looks at Sasuke who bites his thumb before slamming his palm on the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** " He says and everything happened so fast, in a puff of smoke she found herself on a huge bird while the blonde flew beside them like he could air bend

"WHATS GOING ON!" Korra screeches as Sasuke sighs...

" _It's the idiot all over again"_

 **_Air Temple Island_**

Tenzin was surprised to say the least; he never thought his father would affect this world again as himself and not Korra. _"These two boys are clearly unique"_ he thinks watching his wife pour the two a cup of jasmine tea. At first he was angry that Korra brought them here...though technically an eagle dropped them all on their doorstep, however the two knew things about his childhood that not many people know...certainly no one in the city, plus despite their suspicious appearances they were very friendly, the Blonde one was clearly more of a talker, he reminded him of his father when he was a kid, full of energy, the raven haired one was more the strong silent type, he almost seemed to be brooding...

"So did your arm like fall off or something?" Meelo asks, "Did you cut it off with your sword" Ikki continues the onslaught of questions, and then to round it off "I bet it has something to do with a battle for the love of your life...so romantic" the eldest cups her hands together.

His ability to ignore the hounding of his kids showed the boy had a level head on him, "So...in all the confusion I neglected to ask you your names" Tenzin says sipping his own tea.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" The blonde smirks, "Sasuke Uchiha" the Raven bows slightly, "Sorry to drop this all on you at once...but to be honest Aang did the same with us" Naruto states.

"Rash acting doesn't sound like my father" Tenzin mused, "Whatever he saw caused him to act hastily, I wonder why he didn't trust Korra to handle these people" he glances at the Avatar who has been staring at her mug for a while.

"These people are beyond what you can comprehend" Sasuke states "If the person behind this who we think is...then this world could be in danger" he adds, Tenzin was about to ask the name but Korra finally had a question of her own.

"And what makes you two so great?" her tone sounded more condescending than anything else, she was ticked that her past self went to another world to find people to fight her battles, she was the Avatar and these guys where just guys with a few powers.

"That's a long story, it involves death, war and a couple gods" Naruto says and they all sweat drop and think _"Yeah...that does sound long"_.

"It's more complicated than that, but we have more experience, besides from what Aang told us...you need to master **Air Bending** " the Uchiha says and the last part slumps Korra immediately. "Naruto, we should be going" he turns to the blonde.

"You are more than welcome to stay here for the night at least" Pema says, "This city is huge and I doubt you have a single coin to your name...we have plenty of room for you both" she explains looking at her Husband who nods.

"If my father sent you then this is your home for as long as you need it" He smiles and the two nod, soon they are led to a spare room by Tenzin and Meelo.

"So Naruto, I get the sense you have an affinity to Air" Tenzin says and Naruto is surprised he could sense his Chakra.

"Yeah Wind Style is one of the Elements I control" Naruto says, "One?" he hears Tenzin ask and he nods, "It's not unusual for our kind to develop an affinity to multiple natures, however I have skill with all the elements" he says proudly.

"Same" Sasuke says casually, Tenzin is amazed that they had power like the Avatar but according to them it was a normal thing, they reach the bare room, the sheets where white as snow.

"Make yourselves at home" he says "Come along Meelo" he says and the little boy waves at the two Shinobi before chasing his dad's heel.

"Interesting bunch" Naruto says taking his jacket and headband off stretching, his sandals are kicked to the side and he flops onto the bed "I wonder who has been resurrected" he stares at the roof.

" _Itachi...will you be my enemy again?"_ Sasuke wonders neatly folding his clothes and leaving the in front of his sword. "Could be anyone...this could get big" Sasuke says looking at his best friend who was thinking about who they could be fighting.

"I know what we've been told but I've been thinking about it...what if my dad and your brother are brought back...Could we fight them for real?" Naruto asks and Sasuke looks at him, "They real enemy might resurrect all the powerful Shinobi throughout history"

"No matter who he sends...we fight" Sasuke says and Naruto looks down "Do you want your dad to hurt innocent people?" I doubt they'll have any free will so it's up to us to protect this world"

"Yeah...I guess you're right" Naruto mumbles climbing into bed.

"I normally am"

* * *

 **The Following Morning**

* * *

Training kicked off as usual for the Avatar...by which she failed at everything from the meditation to all the exercise drills.

"Korra, Air is perhaps the hardest element to learn, since there are so few of us I only know how I learned" Tenzin begins "But patience above all else is vital in mastering this element"

"I know I know!" Korra yells in frustration, after mastering the other elements now at the last hurdle before she could truly be the Avatar and yet constantly tripping up was wearing her patience down...if she had any to begin with; she stomps off in a huff wanting a break from her training.

It didn't help that Sasuke had been up for hours meditating, he didn't flinch when everyone started making noise and bending, even Tenzin didn't have that level of control...then there was Naruto.

The blonde had woken up ten minutes ago...three minutes before lunch...looking like he slept through a hurricane and was very hung over, he had clearly forgotten where he was too because he found his way to the kitchen shirtless and a mess...his chiselled chest was still plastered in her mind _"How can anyone who eats 'Whatever' be in that good of shape?"_ She huffs; needless to say she wasn't fond of these guys.

"Naruto...it's been two years since our last fight" Sasuke says finally moving after Naruto seemed to have sobered up and was more sociable. "How about a spar to see if you are as good as you where at the Valley?" he suggests.

"Well remember that it's only a spar...I'd rather avoid losing any more limbs" The blonde smirks, Korra's eyes widen...

" _The reason Sasuke is missing his arm is because they fought too seriously...and what does Naruto mean he wants to avoid losing more limbs...was that why his right arm was bandaged, because it was fake"_ she wonders watching the two. Naruto and Sasuke run to the center of the lake separating Air Temple Island from the Mainland, "They can walk on water" she began to find herself do the same "...the way they did it, is almost like the water is solid" she says as he foot sinks unable to comprehend how they are doing it.

 **_Meanwhile_**

"So Avatar Aang sent them here...or was it the Sage Hagoromo" Amon comments to a cloaked individual who was floating "Just like you said"

"The descendants will not hinder your plans Amon, however I recommend you act more cautiously...Naruto isn't the kind of guy to ignore those in need...and Sasuke is an unknown element" the cloaked person warns.

"Even still, it's time for the Avatar to meet her end" Amon says darkly as many men dressed like Ninja kneel before them and among them where two **Edo Tensei** caskets, and marked with the hidden Mist symbol.

"It's time to bring the era of equality...my brothers and sisters"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and plead to see more, while I will likely continue to focus on my "A Fresh Start" story I plan to use this to give myself a break from it, if it's popular I will try and update more frequently.**

 **I also plan to bring Naruto and Korra together quickly...mainly because Naruto will be the person she turns to for advice and his tale will inspire her**

 **Till Next time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE LEGEND OF KORRA THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

 **I was glad people liked the pilot, so here is Chapter two**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Demon and Saviour  
 _This Battle is just Getting Started_**

* * *

"Korra its time to resume training" Tenzin says as he walks up to her, he then see's Naruto and Sasuke fighting on the surface of the water, the two where unbelievably fast, and it looked like however they stood on the water was as natural as breathing...maybe these two could help Korra in ways he couldn't.

"Not bad Sasuke" Naruto says after the two skid back separating, "You haven't lost your touch...so to speak" he grins and Sasuke smirks.

"You've gotten slow" Sasuke taunts "Or have you not noticed my eyes haven't changed" he points out and Naruto's eyes widen when he sees the Uchiha has not been using his **Sharingan**. "I thought you would have improved in two years...maybe you've gotten lazy with everyone calling you hero"

"Well I can't have you thinking so little of me Sasuke" Naruto says forming the **Clone Seal "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " he says and creates a hundred copies of himself "Let's see how fast your Reflexes are" taunts says as the clones charge at Sasuke.

Sasuke activates his **Sharingan** and draws his sword slicing through one of the clones before jumping into the air, his eyes scan the clones unable to spot the original Naruto _"He's gotten better at hiding himself among his clones"_ Sasuke says as he lands not too far from the Island _"Still I know one way to draw him out"_ he smirks as he sheaths his sword before his hand glows with the **Chidori** , "Let see you cope with this" he says swinging his hand in a horizontal motion " **Chidori Senbon** " he says as countless electric needles rain down on the clones, one jumps back after getting a push from the clones but Sasuke's eyes widen when he sees Naruto form a large **Lava style Rasenshuriken**.

" **Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken** " Naruto says as the Jutsu grows in size, Korra was amazed he could form Lava out of nothing and wrap it in wind, she could feel the heat even though they were further away.

"It's like...the heart of a volcano, but in his hand" Korra says absentmindedly, Tenzin is amazed at how focused she is, even when learning the other elements she was always half into it, her mind only focused on the practical parts and not the spiritual parts.

Naruto threw his attack as Sasuke's left eye evolved to the Rinnegan, raising his hand a sphere stops the attack before the energy is pulled into Sasuke "Remember when you said this is only a sparring match...using a strong attack like that is...well over doing it" he says as the two stare at each other.

"What...Am I too tough for you?" Naruto flashes his trademark grin, Sasuke responds by unleashing a powerful Purple Aura, Naruto smirks as his own Orange Aura and combined causes the water to become violent and waves trashing around breaching the shoreline of the Island.

"Everyone Dinner's served" Pema says and Naruto and Sasuke's aura vanishes and the two walk back to the Island.

"Man I'm starved" Naruto says, stretching and Sasuke nods in agreement, a stone white Tenzin and Korra watch the two walk back casually despite how intense their match was about to become and vanishing on the drop of a dime...

At the Dinner table was a simple standard vegetarian meal, neatly cut for Sasuke...Pema meant well but doing this annoyed him more than helped him "So Korra, I have been meaning to ask...what is 'The Avatar', I mean what do you do?" Sasuke asks pushing the empty plate forward, "I mean Aang showed what it was, but that was his perspective...what's yours?"

Korra looks at him thoughtfully for a moment "Well the Avatar is the Master of all the elements and the connection to this world and the spirit world" she begins "The Avatar also maintains balance between the four nations"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the table "Interesting...Aang said the same thing, almost word for word" he states standing up.

"Teme where are you going?" Naruto asks and Sasuke shrugs muttering walk, "Sheesh...don't mind him he's anti social...and everything else" he smiles rubbing the back of his head.

"What did he say that would be considered offensive?" Korra asks with genuine confusion, realizing this Naruto quickly ends the conversation standing up,

"It's a chore but Meditation is a good way to relax your muscles and calm your center" The blonde says "Feel like slumming with a Dobe?" he asks and she grins standing up.

" _Maybe he can give her a nudge in the right direction"_ Tenzin thinks, while he would be her bending master maybe this Naruto could help her tap into her spiritual side...man he was taking a huge leap of faith.

 **_Outside_**

"So Naruto...I take it you can meditate like Sasuke?" Korra asks and is surprised when Naruto bursts out laughing.

"Sasuke's way of Meditating ends the same way every time I try" he says before feigning being asleep, "I mean I can do it that way but I don't like it" he says as they reach where Tenzin normally would have her Meditate.

"I'm not good at this kind of thing; I'm more...for mastering the elements and combat than...this..." Korra says with a sigh "But Tenzin says this is the way to learn Air Bending" she explains.

"There is never a single way to succeed" Naruto states "If that was the case I wouldn't be who I am, I mean when I started learning the basics I was terrible but I found my own way to learning them" he explains "I had no patience and was quick to lose my temper...but I worked hard and became respected" he looks off clearly not filtering what he was saying "I broke out of the Cycle the world expected me to follow and became my own person"

"Umm Naruto...what do you mean you broke out of the Cycle the world expected you to follow?" Korra asks as she sits down, "What cycle?" this sounded like the Avatar cycle.

"In my world, there are these spirits of great power and wisdom" he begins, since all of them where connected and could hear his every word he decided to choose his words carefully. "They are known as the tailed beasts, human's would...hunt these spirits in order to get their power...and they would seal them into people who are called Jinjuriki" he continues seeing her clearly absorbing each word. "The day I was born one of these sprits was sealed into me, the **Nine** **Tailed Fox**...he was being controlled and attacked my village before he was sealed into me" he pauses, deciding not to include his mother but was unsure why he shouldn't. "After that...and because many people died, the village hated me...many saw me as the Fox and others just as a constant reminder of that dreadful day"

"Naruto..." Korra says looking at him sympathetically, she wondered where his parents where during this but could feel it coming.

"My parents died that day too, and growing up I had no friends, because of how the adults acted towards me, the children either ignored me of beat me up" he says "But in truth...all Jinjuriki are feared and kept at a distance, we are containers to the most powerful beings and at any moment they could burst from us and wreak havoc"

"So...how did you break the cycle?" she asks.

"I made friends and built bonds...trained hard and got strong, then a very powerful man attacked our village desiring the spirit sealed in me...and nobody would give me up" he smiles softly "They wouldn't betray a comrade, even at the cost of their lives they protected me...so I used my new power to defeat the man, and after talking with him he restored all those he killed back to life" he pauses, she clearly wanted to know more about Nagato but he didn't feel like indulging "I trained again and mastered the power of the Nine Tails...and after a lot of effort we became friends...His name is Kurama and you might meet him soon" he looks at her.

"It's an interesting tale Naruto, clearly there is more" she states and he nods "But I guess I can understand...I have a loving mom and dad, and I have friends but I am the Avatar...so I shoulder a heavy burden alone" she looks.

"Are you the Avatar...or are you Korra the Avatar, perhaps the reason you are struggling with Air Bending comes down to shouldering too much" Naruto says, "People who try to take on everything will fail, I became who I am because I had friends to fight alongside me...to handle the things I couldn't. Aang ended the 100 year war because he had Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Suki supporting him so he could focus on what he could do" he pauses seeing his words sink in "You need to discover yourself and accept there are things out of your control, learn what you can do for the world...not what you should" he finishes standing up, "I suddenly don't feel like Meditating...I think I'll find the Teme" he smirks "Meditate on the small stuff and the rest will come naturally" and with that he walks off whistling.

"I think I will" she smirks assuming the Meditative position

* * *

 **The City**

* * *

Sasuke walked through the town taking it all in, many girls eyed him up and blushed if he happened to look at them, shop owners grew nervous as his appearance made him out to be a drifter. Sasuke was interested in the vehicles on the road...they where loud and pretty slow but many people had one _"Are the lazy or something?"_ he wonders hearing a siren and a lot of commotion. Behind him was a car travelling faster followed by another with a flashing blue light, the one in front mounted the curb and began destroying vender stands and one man yelling "MY CABBAGES", they shot fire at the pursuing vehicle which was forced to manoeuvre to evade.

The speeding vehicle sped towards Sasuke and the driver beeped the horn for him to move, the vehicle was inches from his before he vanished and faster than the eye could follow he used the **Chidori Spear** **to** slice the vehicle into four sections and all four men where quickly apprehended.

"Nicely done...but who are you, you don't look like a fire bender" an elder woman with two scars on her right cheek and in what appeared to be Police armour says.

"I'm not a Bender of any kind" he states walking away but she reaches out and grabs him, and when she sees the glare she lets go.

"Did I hurt you...It didn't feel like I grabbed your arm" she says "Anyway I'm Chief of Police Lin Beifong" she introduces herself "I need you to come with me, since you involved yourself in this matter I need to detain you" she explains but he merely smirks walking away again. "You're not going anywhere" she was using her metal cable to grab Sasuke arms...hover the left one grabbed the sleeve an tore it off "Wait...you"

"Listen Lady...I only acted on reflex...those losers are lucky I didn't split them into four sections along with that contraption" he says funnelling his **Chidori** through the cable forcing Lin to cut it off, "If you need my statement, I am living with Tenzin on Air Temple Island" and with that he walked away leaving Lin stunned as no one ever talked to her like that.

"I thought I'd only have trouble with the Avatar...Tenzin what the hell is going on" Lin says with an irritated look.

Sasuke continued his walk and once again heard a horn beeping at him, he'd unknowingly walked into the road just as a bike, Sasuke jumps up and over the bike, and his hair brushes the helmet of the rider who comes to a halt.

The driver climbed off, clearly a female based on her shaped figure, removing her helmet allowing her long black hair to feel the breeze she turns to the man "You're lucky, I almost ran you over" she says with a hand on her hip.

"You where nowhere near hitting me" Sasuke turns to face her, she immediately blushes finding this drifter incredibly attractive, Sasuke turns around and begins to leave.

"W-Wait!" Asami calls out "Look regardless of how close I was or wasn't I feel guilty about nearly hitting you...can I buy you dinner sometime...as an apology?" she asks.

Shrugging he turns to her "I currently have taken up residence on Air Temple Island, come by tomorrow and show me around...I am knew to this city and a tour would be helpful" he says and she nods smiling.

He walks away without another word...

* * *

 **Close to the Docks**

* * *

Naruto had met up with Sasuke while he was walking back to the Island "You should have waited, I mean I haven't looked around either and now you have a date with a girl...man some things never change" the blonde says clearly pouting.

"Maybe if you got up at a proper hour then you would have the date and not I" Sasuke states casually "Don't blame me because you are a lazy Dobe" the Uchiha adds with a smirk causing Naruto to look at him with irritation.

As the walk Naruto halts looking off "I sense...two Shinobi...not too far from here" Naruto says, the two run with Sasuke following until they see the Edo Coffins in the center of the street...then the open revealing the people inside

"It's Haku and Zabuza" Naruto says and their eyes light up and they begin to move, "to think they'd be used in the **Edo Tensei** again" he growls.

"Naruto...Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" Haku says looking at them "Even more time has passed" he says.

"The war ended two years ago...but this world isn't our world" Naruto says "You don't belong here Haku...Zabuza" he adds.

"Your eyes...they haven't changed even after everything that has happened...they still hold sympathy for your enemies" the Seven Ninja swordsman says, "But that's what makes you special" he smiles under his cloth covered mouth "You know I have no control over my body so use all your power to stop me" he pleads.

"It pains me to fight you again Sasuke" Haku says "But I can tell you are no longer the boy on the bridge I fought all those years ago" he says feeling his consciousness dimmer.

"That boy is still a part of me...but my power has matured past that day" Sasuke says drawing his sword "You won't touch me this time" he declares as the Reanimated Shinobi are completely taken over.

The two hollowed Shinobi charge at Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto pulls out a Kunai and deflects the huge sword of Zabuza, while Sasuke cuts through Haku with a Chidori enhanced sword. "Haku wouldn't charge like that" Sasuke says as Naruto kicks Zabuza back.

"Yeah...whoever is controlling them has removed their battle styles along with their personality" Naruto says and the Edo Tensei Shinobi stop moving.

"It is hard to control" a man dressed in a black hooded cloak, red mask with says drifting down, "I thought it would be simple but the spirits are resisted to the binding, three holes in the mask show a Sharingan eye in the left socket, a Byakugan in the right and a Rinnegan in the Center of his forehead.

"It's good you came to us...makes taking you out easier" Sasuke says charging at him but is blown back by a Jutsu similar to **Shinra Tensei**.

Naruto catches Sasukes loose sword "Who the fuck are you?" he asks with a venomous tone "Digging up old wounds and violating the dead...where is your pride?" he points the blade at the masked man.

"Pride...such an odd thing, pride led Madara down the path that turned Obito into the villain who killed your parents" the man says "Pride made Sasuke resent your growth and caused him to abandon the leaf" he continues "Pride is something I have no use for" he says with a tone mocking the two. "I do it to amuse myself and because I can...that's all I need"

"You bastard!" Naruto growls preparing to charge but the man raises his hand.

"Let's end this bout here" he says suprising the two "This fight would serve for a better audience, plus can't you feel it?" he asks and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Korra...Damn it!" he spins around and runs off with Sasuke's sword, the Uchiha sighs watching the blonde vanish into an alley...

"You say you're not doing this because of pride...but I think you are doing this out of anger" Sasuke say's turning back to face the man "Anger and devotion, you must be related to Kaguya and want revenge on us for sealing her away" he pauses to gauge a response.

" _This one has an even head on his shoulders_ " the masked man thinks, "If that's the logic you want to name for my actions...it's not bad" he says crossing his arms "But there is more to me than simply being a groupie" he says as he and the Edo Shinobi vanish.

 **_Korra_**

While Naruto and Sasuke where off doing their thing, Korra and Mako learned that Mako's brother Bolin had been abducted with the Triad by Equalists. Their leader Amon was touting how spirits gave him the power to take away a person's bending permanently and demonstrated with the leader of the Triad, he moved down the other two members until only Bolin was left. Korra and Mako made their move and got onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...I see the Avatar has graced us with her presence" Amon says and the crowd boos "You represent everything that is wrong with the world" he states "You and all the other benders act like gods and trample us normal people into the dirt, the Fire Nation started a war that lasted a 100 years, and Avatar Aang didn't punish the Fire Nation, he shook Fire Lord Zuko's hand and said that was enough...but it wasn't, how many of your lives have been destroyed by benders?" he asks the crowd and they all cheer.

"This isn't the answer, even if you think you are right, acting it out like this will only breed more fighting and more innocence will get harmed" Korra says in defence of both Benders and non benders who oppose fighting.

"Then give up your bending and lead the rally for other benders to do the same, let us all become equal without bending" Amon says and the crowd cheer.

"Bending is more than just sport or used for battling wars, it's a part of the culture of the four element nations, and has been for centuries" Korra says, most of the people here where likely born in republic city and no longer associate themselves with their home nation which is why they seemed to have a bad opinion on bending, "Asking a Bender to forfeit their bending would be like making them give up a part of their soul" she says.

"A likely excuse, this way the Benders get to remain in power!" Amon accuses and the crowd cheers "You will not leave this Building with your bending avatar" he says and a bunch of masked men attack Korra, Mako and Bolin who begin to defend themselves from the attacks but soon realize that these men where chi blockers and soon their arms went limp.

"It's time for the Avatar to become Equal" Amon says in a dark ton as Korra is positioned on her knees and Amon makes the gesture he made when taking the others benders power away. Korra had a fearful look on her face, she loved being a bender and now it was all about to be taken away from her.

Or so she though as a sword pierces Amons arm and pins him to the wall at the back of the stage and he lets out a loud yell in pain, "Made it just in time" Korra see's Naruto yell with a sigh "Korra" he jumps onto the stage over the crowd which is running to the door to escape.

"N-Naruto" Korra says as he kneels down "What...where did you come from?" she asks, he performs his clone Jutsu to pick up the other two.

"You're not going anywhere!" one of the masked men says as he charges at Naruto only to receive a kick in the back from Sasuke.

"It seems Amon got away" Korra says as Naruto picks her up princess style "Better or worse, you guys are life savours" she says thankfully to the two.

Sasuke picks up his sword and sheathes it "This could get worse" he says reading the flyer on the ground.

 **_Air Temple Island_**

Tenzin was furious to say the least, after finding out how close Korra was to losing her bending, this Amon guy was as serious threat to her, he played her right to her weakness...a weakness she herself accidentally told Naruto earlier about her preference to Bending and battle.

"What was I supposed to do Tenzin? Let Bolin lose his Bending? How is that fair to him?" Korra asks in a yell as their argument continued to escalate.

"You are the Avatar, you should not be seen fighting against these people, it only gives them more power" Tenzin says "You should be setting a peaceful example so that others would come to you for guidance not fighting a war on the streets!"

"You say that because you're an air bender, you try to actively avoid conflict but that never works!" Korra says "I'm not the one starting all this, they are! I mean if Aang followed your method then the Fire Nation would have won the war!"

"Um...Can I intervene?" Naruto asks taking a seat and in the middle with Sasuke sitting beside him sipping tea. "From what I gather, you both have valid points" he begins "It's never a good thing to actively seek conflict and battle, it can result in innocent people getting caught in the middle" he says and Tenzin looks at Korra smugly. "However...when you ignore open conflict innocent people are guaranteed to get hurt" he adds and Korra smirks herself "What I'm saying is Korra you shouldn't go looking for these guys but at the same time you can't let them do whatever they want" he finishes.

"Only respond...never start" Sasuke adds, "Then again, now that you've seen him I doubt he'll be subtle" he continues sipping his tea "His next move will get the attention of the whole city" he looks at Naruto "If I were this guy I would come after you Tenzin" Sasuke says and the Air Bender is taken back. "He calls is group Equalists...what better Benders to use in a message than the last Air benders"

"Don't worry Tenzin, me and Sasuke won't let anyone near this island" Naruto says and Sasuke nods in agreement "But you might be better sending them off until this mess is over" Naruto says standing up and Sasuke does the same. "Goodnight" he says looking at Korra with a smile "Think about what we said" he adds as the two make their way to their room.

"You shouldn't have intervened" Sasuke says and Naruto stops as Sasuke closes the door to their room "It's not our fight...that masked freak is using people from our past and you ditched me for Korra" he says and Naruto smirks.

"I won't turn my back on someone who needs my help Sasuke" Naruto states simply "I never agreed to stay out of this worlds battles" he smirks "Or are you too old to multitask?" he teases and Sasuke slumps onto the bed. "I'll be sending Shadow clones out into the city tomorrow...hopefully we can find where these guys are hiding"

"Then there will be no place for them to run"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well here's the long awaited chapter two lol**

 **Hope you like it...**

 **In the next chapter Romance is in the air and our Sage's meet a stronger Edo than they expected**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
